Recompensa
by RinKagamiNNe
Summary: [One-shot] Ella seguía ahí, frente a la farmacia con la cara totalmente roja... todo por un estúpido favor de su novio... Se fuerte, entra y pídele los preservativos.


Vocaloid no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes óuo

**Woawww hola, bueno, éste será un oneshot cortito, cortito... vale, un titulo raro pero éwe xDD ¡Bueno, disfruten!**

* * *

**Reconpensa**

* * *

-Flash Back-

Rin Kagamine observaba la pizarra donde la profesora Yuzumi escribía fórmulas y más fórmulas. Apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro de cansancio y pereza. Entonces, escuchó un ''Pss...'' que provenía de el pupitre que tenía al lado derecho. Ojeó un poco y al notar que era su novio, sonrió. Éste hizo el mismo gesto, y con cuidado, le pasó un papel que había roto de alguna hoja de cuaderno. Rin leyó lo escrito:

''Rin, ¿me harías un favor?''

Rin volvió a ojear a Len con una mirada impaciente y nerviosa sobre ella. Ésta solo pudo sonreir y coger un bolígrafo para responderle en el mismo papel:

''Claro que sí Lenny, ¿de que se trata?''

Volvió a devolverle el papel con la mirada posada en la profesora por si se daba cuenta. Len, al leer su respuesta, enrojeció rapidamente. Rin arqueó una ceja, ¿qué? ... Len escribió una respuesta en otro trozo de papel que rasgó, mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba. Rin cogió el papel y leyó la respuesta de su pareja:

''Verás, tengo entrenamiento en Judo ya sabes... y pues... me preguntaba si podías ir a la farmacia...''

La muchacha de cabello rubio posó su mirada encima de Len, quien se sonrojó aun más. Oohh... ¡claro, el pobre estaba enfermo! eso explica su sonrojo... Pobre... ¿cómo podía negarse a eso? ¡ahora estaba muy preocupada por la salud de su novio! aun que... ¿por que iría a Judo estando enfermo! Bueno, con lo tozudo y cabezota que era... siempre hacia lo mismo, aun más sabiendo que habrá un campeonato -Más aun con las intenciones que Len tenía con Rin si éstos ganaban-. Rin le miró con cara de extrema preocupación y pena, para luego escribir por el otro lado:

''¡Claro que iré, Lenny! Sólo dime que medicamentos quieres que te compre''

Le pasó el papel a Len y dirigió su mirada a la pizarra, al notar que la profesora se giraba. Notó de nuevo el papelito sobre su pupitre, y lo abrió para leerlo:

''... ¿Podrías comprar... preservativos?''

Rin enrojeció al instante... entonces... ¿no estaba enfermo? Miró el rostro de Len, que la miraba con picardía y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ella, al ser tan débil al negar algo, más aun sabiendo que se trataba de su novio, aceptó. Aceptó, sin saber que moriría de vergüenza al llegar a la farmacia y pedir preservativos que luego Len se pondría en su pen... pe... ''cosita''. Le devolvía el papel, y como una respuesta concluyente, Len le sonrió dulcemente. Pero eso no calmó los nervios que sentía...

-Flash Back-

* * *

-M-maldito seas L-Len...-murmuró más roja que antes. Apretó el puño. Seguía ahí, delante de la puerta de la farmacia. Hacía mucho frío, no sabía cuanto podría aguantar. El claxon de los coches que paraban en el paso de cebra, los pasos de la gente que iban de aquí para allá, el motor de cada coche y las voces de las personas... para ella no había nada audible en ésto. Seguía con sus pensamientos a flote y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Suspiró y pensó: -''¿Qué puedo hacer? me da mucho corte pedirle al farmacéutico unos simples preservativos...-¿cómo la miraría?, la rubia pensó en unas tantas posibilidades de reacción.

Podría mirarla con cara de asco, pensando en lo sinvergüenza que era y que los jóvenes de hoy en día se estaban volviendo muy descarados y rebeldes. También podría mirarla con cara de sorpresa, ante una petición de una chica tan joven. O de lo contrario con una cara de pervertido y una sonrisa similar, pensando en como participaría ella en aquel futuro cortejo. Una vibración en su bolsillo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Metió su mano cubierta por un guante de lana rosa en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono de color naranja. Al abrirlo, descubrió un nuevo mensaje, proveniente de Len.

''¿Ya has comprado los preservativos? debo decirte, que podremos celebrar mi victoria, al fin. Quedamos en mi casa a las 19:25, también quiero pasar un rato contigo... nos vemos, ¡te amo!''

Rin apretó fuertemente el aparato. Miró al frente y frunció el ceño. Sí, entraría. Tenía 16 años, tenía pareja, y se amaban mutuamente como nadie podría imaginarse y además... era virgen. Ella sólo quería entregarse por primera vez a una persona; Len. Así que cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Está bien, sólo pensó... en algunos días, semanas o puede que meses, se reiría de ésto con su novio, y se lo contaría a sus hijos, los cuales pensaba tener con Len algún día... para pasar un rato de humor. Sí, sí... eso haría, ésto pronto formaría parte del pasado y sería una viñeta más en su vida.

Dio dos pasos y siguió caminando hasta la puerta de la farmacia. La abrió y al entrar dentro, notó mucha calidez. Al llegar y fijar su vista en el farmacéutico, lo vio atendiendo a una mujer de aproximadamente unos 45 a 50 años. El hombre de pelo castaño oscuro, colocó sus gafas más cerca de sus ojos para observar mejor el contenido que iba a introducir en la bolsa que daría a la mujer. El hombre le entregó la bolsa, y ésta le pagó su respectivo corte. Minutos después, se despidieron.

-Gracias, .-despidió la voz dura pero dulce a la vez de la mujer que iba saliendo de la farmacia.

El aludido saludó con una sonrisa, mientras Rin se acercaba a él y posaba sus manos sobre el cristal. Su sonrojo se intensificó cuando el hombre le hizo una sencilla pregunta:

-¿Que desea, joven?.-preguntó amablemente.

-Y-yo...

-¿Sí, jovencita?.-incitó él.

-Podría... d-darme, ¿preservativos?.-preguntó finalmente.

El hombre abrió los ojos ante la pregunta. Su mirada se mezcló con una de sorpresa y de... ¿asco?. En fin, el hombre parecía que nunca había utilizado los preservativos, o era virgen. El castaño giró y buscó en una estantería preservativos, hasta que...

-Lo siento, no me quedan joven.-¿Qué?! Rin alucinó con aquel comentario. ¿Ponía cara de ''medio-asco'' y sorpresa ante su petición, aun sabiendo que había vendido todos aquellos productos?. Rin rodó los ojos... maldita sea.

-Y-ya veo...-Rin sólo quería morirse en aquel instante.

Salió de la farmacia con la cabeza baja y totalmente roja. Caminó por la calle buscando alguna otra farmacia, y al fin, cuando divisó la luminosa cruz verde, sonrió para sí misma y trotó hacia ella, para entrar en sus interior. Ésta farmacia estaba un poco más caliente, era cómodo estar ahí. Ésta vez, era una mujer la que atendía. Su cabello era rubio, casi blanco, largo y ondulado en las puntas. Los ojos de ésta eran marrones, y su piel morena. Vestía una bata blanca abierta, y un jersey negro de lana, dando forma a sus grandes atributos. Masticaba un chicle y de vez en cuando hacia ''pompas'' con él. Rin pensó que la mujer tendría muchos pretendientes...

-P-perdone... -murmuró Rin, todavía con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué? No te escuché, guapa.-dijo la mujer tranquilamente y acercándose más a la rubia-habla más alto.

Rin suspiró. La voz de la mujer, a pesar de ser agradable y amistosa, no dejaba de tener aquel tono áspero.

-¿P-podría darme unos... preservativos?.-preguntó al fin, ignorando el anterior comentario que la pareció ofenderla un poco.

La mujer se giró y sacó una caja que depositó en la vitrina de cristal, para acto seguido, preguntar.

-¿Pack de cuatro, seis o doce?.-preguntó sin el menor signo de vergüenza. Rin enrojeció más y sacudió los hombros.

-N-no se...-respondió. Ella tampoco tenía muy claro como de pasional era Len o si pretendía repetir ronda.

-Mejor el de doce, nunca se sabe.-dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hizo a un lado las tres cajas y sacó cuatro.

-¿Extra grueso, grueso, fino o extra fino?, elige bonita.-volvió a preguntar la mujer albina.

-E-esto.. y-yo...-Rin meditó, si elegía extra grueso sería más seguro, pero no sabía si le dolería... pero si elegía el fino, no habría problemas... ¿no?, no.-Fino...

La mujer apartó las cuatro cajas y colocó sus manos sobre la caja mayor para volver a preguntar a la rubia:

-¿Qué talla?.

Rin empalideció. ¿Talla? ¿Se necesitaba talla para un preservativo? ¡a buenas horas se lo decían!. Rin no sabía que comentar... solo enmudeció...

-Cariño, tendrás que saber la talla, ¿o no?.-preguntó como si fuese lo más normal y lógico del mundo. Rin asintió pero sacudió los hombros, la albina suspiró y sacó una caja.-Te pondré la normal...

La puerta de la farmacia se abrió, y una par de risas que seguían a las siluetas, pararon por una mirada de la farmacéutica. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron detrás de Rin, esperando a ser los siguientes.

-¿Fresa, plátano, naranja o sin sabor?.-preguntó sacando otras cuatro cajas y mostrándolas como hizo anteriormente. Rin arqueó una ceja, eso significaba que ella tendría que... ¡No, de ninguna manera! aun que...

-Naranja.-sí, naranja era la mejor elección.

La mujer apartó las cuatro cajas y buscó en el interior de la más grande algo, hasta que sacó una pequeña caja y que supuestamente era el pack de preservativos que había elegido ella. Rin pagó y guardó la caja en su bolsillo, hasta que escuchó la voz de uno de los chicos.

-Si quieres los pruebo contigo.-tras esto una serie de risas comenzaron. Rin sólo enrojeció mientras sentía sus ojos humedecerse, solo quería salir de ahí.

* * *

Len permanecía sentado en un sillón individual, observando el reloj de pared que hacia el típico ''tica-tac'' que estaba sincronizado con el suyo de muñeca. Suspiró, y cuando escuchó el timbre, no evitó sonreír y levantarse con ganas hacia la puerta, encontrándose con una rubia muy sonrojada y cabizbaja.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?.-preguntó el rubio, cerrando la puerta tras dejarla pasar.-¿Ya has comprado los...?

Rin sacó la caja y antes de que Len terminada de mencionar la dichosa palabra, se la tiró en la cara.

-¡Jamás, nunca volveré a hacerlo!.-gritó.

Len estalló en carcajadas haciendo enojar más a su pareja. Rin solo se tiró sobre el sofá más grande. El chico se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

-Vamos, vamos... ¿qué ha pasado?.-preguntó con un tono dulce y tranquilo.

-¡No es nada, sólo que es mas duro de lo que imaginé!.-exclamó.

-¿En serio?.-preguntó divertidamente.

-¡Si, eh tenido que preguntar a dos farmacéuticos, uno me miró mal, y otra me hartó de preguntas para los dichosos preservativos, y para colmo, unos chicos se rieron de mí!.-volvió a gritar, con un tono un poco salvaje y violento.

-¡Vaya, Rin! parece que has sido muy valiente, ¿eh?.-dijo mientras éste se tumbaba sobre la espalda de la chica para darle calor.-Eso merece recompensa...

-¿R-recompensa?.-preguntó Rin un poco aturdida por la palabra.

-Si, ¿para que crees que te mandé a por los preservativos? anda que eres tontita, ¿eh?.-la cogió del brazo suavemente y la condujo hasta el dormitorio, donde la depositó en la cama, y trató de comenzar a excitarla un poco. Por supuesto, lo consiguió y unos minutos más tarde, estaban totalmente excitados y dispuestos a dar el siguiente paso. La pobre Rin aun seguía avergonzada y con aquel estúpido sonrojo que se distinguía sobre sus mejillas, pero cuando todo ésto terminó, ¡sería capaz de ser más valiente aun para recibir más recompensas de Len!

**FIN**

* * *

**Sin comentarios... en fin éwe... espero que os haya gustado, y bueno... como no se que más contar (ando sosa(?)) ¡dejen reviews! owo**


End file.
